


I Think (I Wanna)

by twobirdsonesong



Series: The CC Conversations [3]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are snippets of crisscolfer conversations in my notes that aren’t enough to ever be a fic, or even a "real" drabble, but that I’m fond enough to not delete. This is the collection of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think (I Wanna)

_“Remember that time I asked you to marry me?”_

 

“What?”

 

_“Apparently not.”_

 

“Whoa whoa whoa get back here.  You can’t just drop a load like that on me and then walk away.”

 

_“Do you even hear yourself when you speak?”_

 

“Only after the fact and by then it’s much too late.”

 

_“No surprise there.  So are you hungry?  I was thinking of ordering–”_

 

“Nice deflection.”

 

_“Thanks.  Thai okay?”_

 

“Yes, and don’t think this is the end of that.”

 

_“The end of the what?”_

 

“Goddamnit man.  You asked me to marry you?”

 

_“You want extra spring rolls or Crab Rangoon?”_

 

“Spring rolls.  You asked me to marry you?”

 

_“We really don’t need to talk about it.”_

 

“You brought it up.”

 

_“Spicy or extra spicy?”_

 

“Extra.  Stop avoiding.”

 

_“I avoid nothing.”_

 

“You avoid everything.  You asked me to marry you?”

 

_“Saying it three times does not a wish grant.”_

 

“Why do I have no memory of this?”

 

_“Food’ll be here 30.”_

 

“Chris.”

 

_“I don’t know what to tell you.  It was a while ago.  I don’t know why I – why I brought it up.”_

 

“Were you…ever going to bring it up again?”

 

_“Apparently I just did.”_

 

“Come on.”

 

_“I dunno.  Maybe.  Some day.  Things were different then.  Although now that I know how well you listen to me when I ask you important things I might have to reconsider.”_

 

“Harsh.”

 

_“I am what I am.”_

 

“Well…do you want to go to Vegas or something?”

 

_“Very funny.”_

 

“Take an Uber down to the courthouse.”

 

_“You’re a riot.”_

 

“…”

 

_“…”_

 

“You can ask me again.”

 

_“…I know.”_


End file.
